Mew Mew Karaoke
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: The title says it all. The Mews and Cyniclons get together at the Cafe and do Karaoke. IchigoxKisshu, PaixLettuce, PuddingxTaruto
1. Mew Karaoke 1 Ichigo Lettuce & Pudding

**Mew Mew Karaoke**

**This was just something random I thought up. The Mews and Cyniclons decide to do karaoke at Cafe Mew Mew.**

**I don't own TMM or any of the songs I decide to use.**

**This is for you C4ttY24, thanks for the request. ^_^**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 1: Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding**

It was another normal day at Cafe Mew Mew, and Ichigo and Pudding decided to request that they do karaoke to entertain customers and to celebrate the aliens returning to Earth. Ryou, of course was still hesitant about the aliens returning to live with them, but Keiichiro thought it was a great idea and had already set up the karaoke equipment for the girls to use, and they were now deciding what to sing first.

"Pudding wants to do I Want Candy!" Pudding declared.

"Or how about Candy Girl?" Taruto asked.

"Aww, I didn't know Taru-Taru cared so much about Pudding," Pudding said, hugging a now-blushing Taruto and earning a bunch of "Awwwww's!" from the other Mews and Cyniclons.

"Aww, they're so kawaii together!" Ichigo said as Kisshu snickered. "Hey, I just thought of the perfect song we could do," she suddenly said with a glance at Lettuce and Pudding. "You two know the song ET by Katy Perry, right?"

"Hai, I've heard it a few times before," Lettuce replied as she realized why Ichigo had suggested it. "Oh, I get it now!" Ichigo just grinned.

"Pudding will sing it too!" Pudding exclaimed.

"K!" Ichigo said, flipping through the songs until she found ET by Katy Perry and hit play.

Ichigo started out.  
_~You're so hypnotizing  
__Could you be the devil?  
__Could you be an angel?__  
_

_Your touch magnetizing  
__Feels like I am floating  
__Leaves my body glowing__  
_

_They say, be afraid  
__You're not like the others  
__Futuristic lover  
__Different DNA  
__They don't understand you~  
_She continues to glance over at Kisshu as she's singing, and he grins back at her causing her to blush._  
_

(Lettuce joins in)  
_~You're from a whole 'nother world  
__A different dimension  
__You open my eyes  
__And I'm ready to go  
__Lead me into the light~__  
_

(All three sing chorus)  
_~Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
__Infect me with your love and  
__Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
__Wanna be a victim  
__Ready for abduction__  
_

_Boy, you're an alien  
__Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural  
__Extraterrestrial~  
_By this point, the three Cyniclon boys had now caught on and were now watching them with interest as the girl began slowly dancing around the Cafe as they were singing._  
_

(Pudding)  
_~You're so supersonic  
__Wanna feel your powers  
__Stun me with your lasers  
__Your kiss is cosmic  
__Every move is magic~__  
_

(Ichigo joins in)  
_~You're from a whole 'nother world  
__A different dimension  
__You open my eyes  
__And I'm ready to go  
__Lead me into the light~  
_Pudding grins over at Taruto, who was now watching her._  
_

(All three again)  
_~Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
__Infect me with your love and  
__Fill me with your poison__  
_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
__Wanna be a victim  
__Ready for abduction__  
_

_Boy, you're an alien  
__Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural  
__Extraterrestrial~__  
_

(Lettuce)  
_~This is transcendental  
__On another level  
__Boy, you're my lucky star  
__I wanna walk on your wave length  
__And be there when you vibrate  
__For you I'll risk it all  
__All~  
_She blushes over at Pai, who was still watching her._  
_

(All three again)  
_~Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
__Infect me with your love and  
__Fill me with your poison__  
_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
__Wanna be a victim  
__Ready for abduction__  
_

_Boy, you're an alien  
__Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural  
__Extraterrestrial__  
_

_Extraterrestrial  
__Extraterrestrial__  
_

_Boy, you're an alien  
__Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural  
__Extraterrestrial~__  
_

As the song ended, the girls decided to jump into the air and land back on the ground in their own funny pose just to show off in front of the Cyniclons, who were just standing there watching the girls with stunned expressions. Ichigo landed doing the splits and her arms in the air in a "Ta-Da!" pose, Pudding landed so she was doing a handstand on one hand while balancing on a ball as she said "Ta-Da!", and Lettuce attempted to land on one foot but accidently fell over and landed on Pai instead.

"Gomen nasai, Pai-san," she said, blushing and getting up.

Kisshu, however, just burst out laughing. "I bet Pai didn't see that coming!" he said.

"Oh shut it, Kisshu!" Pai said, turning to glare at him.

Meanwhile  
"Hey Taru-Taru, catch me!" Pudding said happily as she jumped off the ball and was now doing flips in the air and finally landing is Taruto's outstretched arms. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Ta-Da!"

Taruto giggled. "That was actually fun," he said, grinning at her.

"Uh, hey a little help here! I'm kinda stuck in this position now," Ichigo called out as everyone now turned to look at her. "I'm starting to think that doing the splits wasn't such a good idea after all," she said.

"Yeah, ya think?" Mint said sarcastically. "That's what you get for trying to show off."

"Very funny Mint, but not helping," Ichigo retorted. "So Kish, are you just gonna stand there laughing at me for being stuck or are you gonna make yourself useful and help me up?" she called over to Kisshu, who was now practically laughing at her now. She glared at him. "HEY KISSHU! I could use a hand getting up here!" she practically shouted to get his attention.

"Ok ok," Kisshu said, going over as she held out her hand to him and he help her back to her feet.

"Arigato!" Ichigo replied. "And note to self: never attempt to do the splits again if you can't get back up. And also, never ask for help from a laughing Cyniclon," she added. "I'm just kidding, Kish," she said, as Kisshu perked back up. Ichigo giggled at him.

"So, who's doing the next song now?" Mint asked everyone.

"Candy Girl! Candy Girl!" Taruto shouted, jumping up and down.

"Taruto, did you have candy again?" Kisshu asked him.

"Hey! It was just one little piece this time!" Taruto snapped at him.

"But still, your sugar rushes are still really bad," Pai told him.

"But can I still do the song Candy Girl?" Taruto asked in a whiney voice.

"We'll see," Pai replied.

"It all depends on who wants to sing next," Ichigo said.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! Yes tis indeed a cliffy, because I'm just evil like that. Review and request someone who should sing next, and what song they should do. Mint, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto. Keiichiro, Ryou, and Aoyama might be added to if anybody decides to request them as well. Reviews will get virtual cookies, and a chapter dedicated to anyone who wants to request the next person to sing. This chapter goes to C4ttY24, for their request. R&R, and I hope y'all enjoyed it. Hahaha! Yes, I randomly felt like saying y'all. ^_^**


	2. Mew Karaoke 2 Kisshu and Ichigo

**I just like to say Arigato! for all the reviews so far. Since kisshuismylife was the second to review, this is your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that I use.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 2: Kisshu**

Kisshu smirks. "I guess I'll go next," he said. "How about Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan?"

"K," Ichigo said as she began flipping through the list of song until she found it and hit play.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied.

_~Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
__Do you ever feel out of place?  
__Like somehow you just don't belong  
__And no one understands you  
__Do you ever wanna run away?  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?  
__With the radio on turned up so loud  
__That no one hears you screaming__  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me__  
_

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked  
__When you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__When no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
_

_Welcome to my life~_

* * *

Ichigo suddenly found herself thinking back to all the times she's rejected him when they were still enemies, and she suddenly felt bad about it. _I should have broken up with Aoyama a long time ago, instead of rejecting Kish the way I did,'_ she thought to herself. _'But at least I accept him now.'_

* * *

_~Do you wanna be somebody else?  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
__Are you desperate to find something more  
__Before your life is over  
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
__Are you sick of everyone around?  
__With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
__But deep inside you're bleeding__  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me__  
_

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked  
__When you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__When no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
_

_Welcome to my life~_

* * *

'_I really have been a jerk to him when we were still fighting,'_ Ichigo thought. _'As much as I wanted to accept my feeling for him then, I didn't want the other Mews and especially Ryou to get suspicious. But then again, his toy comments about me always hurt too.'_

* * *

_~No one ever lies straight to your face  
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
__You might think I'm happy  
__But I'm not gonna be ok__  
_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
__You never had to work it was always there  
__You don't know what it's like  
__What it's like__  
_

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked  
__When you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__When no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
_

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked  
__When you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__When no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life~_

Ichigo was now in tears by the time the song ended. Kisshu soon noticed, because he went over to her and asked, "Are you ok, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo responded by throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him over and just broke down sobbing. "I'm so sorry I used to always reject you when we were still enemies, Kish!" she suddenly blurted out, as everyone was now staring at her.

Kisshu was now confused. "What made you decide to bring that up?" he asked curiously.

"Because I was such a jerk and rejected your feelings for me when we were still fighting each other as enemies," Ichigo replied. "And all because I had to be in love with Aoyama at the time. And... and you were always calling me a toy, which I never really liked. So I always assumed that you never really liked me, because I always thought I was just a toy to you."

"Koneko-chan, I had no idea the toy comments were hurting you," Kisshu replied. "I would have stopped if you told me."

"But we were still enemies then, so I didn't want the other Mews and especially Ryou to get suspicious," Ichigo said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I won't ever refer to you as a toy again if it was hurting you that much," Kisshu replied.

"Thanks, Kish," Ichigo replied.

"So, is this karaoke or drama now? Because it looks like karaoke just turned into drama," Mint said, interrupting Kisshu and Ichigo.

"I guess I'll go next then," Ichigo said. "I had a song in mind that I wanted to do."

She started flipping through the list of songs, until she found the one she wanted (it's a surprise, Hehehe!) and hit play.

As soon as the music started, she began singing.

_~He drowns in his dreams  
__An exquisite extreme I know  
__He's as d***** as he seems  
__And more heaven than a heart could hold  
__And if I try to save him  
__My whole world could cave in  
__It just ain't right  
__It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster~_

By this point, she now had Kisshu's attention and she grinned at him before continuing.

_~He's magic and myth  
__As strong as what I believe  
__A tragedy with  
__More damage than a soul should see  
__And do I try to change him?  
__So hard not to blame him  
__Hold on tight  
__Hold on tight__  
_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster~__  
_

This time it was Kisshu's turn to look like he was about to cry. The song was just too beautiful, especially with his Koneko-chan singing it.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
__But he's only happy hysterical  
__I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
__Waited so long  
__So long__  
_

_He's soft to the touch  
__But frayed at the end he breaks  
__He's never enough  
__And still he's more than I can take__  
_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster__  
_

_He's beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster__  
_

_Beautiful  
__(Beautiful disaster)  
__Beautiful disaster~__  
_

By the time she was finished singing, Ichigo noticed that Kisshu was the one in tears now. "You ok, Kish?" she asked him. "Maybe I should've done a different song."

"No, I loved it Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it then," Ichigo said.

"So when do I get to do a song?" Taruto asked impatiently. "It's not fair that Ichigo gets to do two songs. You and Pai are both going down if you don't let me pick the next song, Kisshu!"

"Fine, go ahead," Pai told him.

"Good, because now I have a song in mind," Taruto replied.

* * *

**So what song will Taruto pick? Review to find out in the next chapter. I also thought it would be cute if Ichigo began thinking about all the times she's rejected him when they were still enemies during Kisshu's song, just to make it kawaii! Anywayz, R&R. And again, this chapter is for kisshuismylife for requesting the two songs for Kisshu and Ichigo. I was originally planning on doing it two separate chapters, but then I decided to combine it into one chapter instead. Double requests will combined to one chapter instead of two separate chapters.**


	3. Mew Karaoke 3 Taruto and Pudding

**I'd like to thank all those that reviewed and suggested songs for everyone to sing. To everyone who reviewed so far:  
C4ttY24**

**kisshuismylife**

**Konekokitticat**

**KisshuObsession**

**Semoka**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins**

**Arigato for all your reviews! And I will try to fit all of your requests in, so just be patient with me please.**

**This was a request from Fred and George Weasley Twins, who suggested the song Sugar Sugar for Taruto. I also added Pudding singing I Want Candy after Taruto's song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, or any of the songs I use.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 3: Taruto and Pudding**

Taruto was flipping through the song list until he found Sugar Sugar, and hit play. He smirked over at Pudding before beginning to sing.  
_~Sugar,  
__Oh, Honey Honey.  
__You are my candy girl,  
__and you got me wanting you.  
__Honey,  
__Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
__You are my candy girl  
__and you got me wanting you.__  
_

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you.  
__(I just can't believe it's true).  
__I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too.  
__(I just can't believe it's true).~__  
_

"Pudding likes this song," Pudding said.

_~Sugar,  
__Oh, Honey Honey.  
__You are my candy girl,  
__and you got me wanting you.  
__Honey,  
__Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
__You are my candy girl  
__and you got me wanting you.__  
_

_When I kissed you girl,  
__I knew how sweet a kiss could be.  
__(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
__Like the summer sunshine  
__pour your sweetness over me.  
__(Pour your sweetness over me).__  
_

_Oh pour little sugar on me honey (sugar)  
__Pour little sugar on me baby (honey honey)  
__When you make love so sweet (Yeah Yeah Yeah.)  
__Pour little sugar on me (oh yeah)  
__Pour little sugar on me honey  
__Pour little sugar on me baby  
__I'm gonna make love so sweet (hey hey hey)  
__Pour little sugar on me honey.!~__  
_

Kisshu started snickering. "Well, It looks like the little runt really does have feelings for the Little Monkey after all," he whispered to Ichigo, who replied by saying; "And they're so kawaii together!"

_~Ah sugar.  
__Oh honey, honey.  
__You are my candy, girl,  
__and you got me wanting you.__  
_

_Oh honey (honey, honey, sugar, sugar)  
__Sugar, sugar  
__You are my candy girl.~  
_After he was finished singing, Taruto noticed Kisshu was snickering. "What are you laughing at, Kisshu?" he demanded._  
_

"Nothing, just the fact that you actually do have feelings for your little Monkey," Kisshu replied.

"Well shut up! You don't see me laughing at you and Ichigo, do you?!" Taruto snapped back at him.

"Pudding thought it was very kawaii, Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed happily.

Taruto blushed. "Uh, sure," he replied.

"Pudding has a song for Taru-Taru now!" Pudding said, as she was flipping through the songs until she found I Wand Candy and hit play and began singing.

_~I know a guy who's tough but sweet  
__He's so fine, he can't be beat  
__He's got everything that I desire  
__Sets the summer sun on fire__  
_

_I want candy, I want candy_

_Go to see him when the sun goes down  
__Ain't no finer boy in town  
__You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered  
__So sweet, you make my mouth water__  
_

_I want candy, I want candy~_

Taruto was blushing as he watched her dance around the Cafe as she was singing. He was also trying to ignore Kisshu and Pai, who were still snickering at him.

_~Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
__But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
__Someday soon I'll make you mine,  
__Then I'll have candy all the time__  
_

_I want candy, I want candy  
__I want candy, I want candy...~  
_As soon as the song ended, Pudding was grinning happily as she went back over to Taruto. "Did Taru-Taru like Pudding's song?" she asked him._  
_

"Sure, it was ok," Taruto replied.

"Yay!" Pudding cheered as she threw her arms around Taruto, almost knocking him over. "That makes Pudding very happy!"

"Well, I guess I'll go next," Mint said as she began flipping through the songs.

* * *

**What song will Mint choose? Find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, R&R. Sorry if this one was a little short, but that's why I added Pudding with I Want Candy. I'll try to make the next one at least a little longer.  
And this is a question for Konekokitticat, since it won't let me reply to you for some reason. When you mentioned the song Popular for Zakuro and Mint, were you referring to the song from Wicked or a different one? Because the only song by the title 'Popular' that I know is from Wicked. I just thought I'd ask about that. And also, who is the song 'Hero' by that you also suggested? I think that's about it. Anywayz, R&R and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And yes, "y'all" is just fun to say. ^_^**


	4. Mew Karaoke 4 Mint, Pai and Lettuce

**Another chapter! Yayz! *throws confetti to celebrate* And again, thank you all for the reviews I've been receiving to keep this fanfic going. Mint's song was requested by Semoka, along with one I randomly added. I hope y'all enjoy it. Yes, "y'all" is just really fun to say. And again, I'm trying my best to get everyone's request in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, or the songs I use.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 4: Mint, Pai and Lettuce**

Mint was flipping through the songs until she found the song Wings and hit play, and she began to sing.

_~Mama told me not to waste my life  
__She said spread your wings my little butterfly__  
_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
__And if they give you shhhh...  
__Then they can walk on by__  
_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
__And I can't hear a sound  
__But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah__  
_

_Walk, walk on over there  
__'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah__  
_

_Your words don't mean a thing  
__I'm not listening  
__Keep talking, all I know is__  
_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,  
__She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
__And they can't detain you  
__'Cause wings are made to fly  
__And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
__These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway  
__I know we're gonna get there someday  
__But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no__  
_

_Talk, talk turns into air  
__And I don't even care, oh yeah__  
_

_Your words don't mean a thing  
__I'm not listening  
__Keep talking, all I know is__  
_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,  
__She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
__And they can't detain you  
__'Cause wings are made to fly  
__And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
__These wings are made to fly__  
_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
__I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
__You better keep on walking  
__I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
__You better keep on walking  
__I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing  
__I'm not listening  
__They're just like water off my wings__  
_

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
__She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
__And they can't detain you  
__'Cause wings are made to fly  
__And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
__These wings are made to fly__  
_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
__These wings are made to fly~__  
_

When the song ended, Mint went back to sipping her tea as usual. Lettuce then decided that she wanted to pick another song to do. She went over and started flipping through the songs until she found the song Umbrella and hit play.  
(Pai)  
_~Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna, Chris Brown)  
__Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
__Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
__Ahuh Ahuh__  
_

_No clouds in my storms  
__Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
__Coming down with the Dow Jones  
__When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
__We fly higher than weather  
__And G5's are better, You know me,  
__an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
__Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
__Rihanna where you at?~__  
_

Kisshu began snickering, earning a 'you're doomed' glare from Pai.

(Lettuce)  
_~You have my heart  
__And we'll never be worlds apart  
__May be in magazines  
__But you'll still be my star  
__Baby cause in the dark  
__You can't see shiny cars  
__And that's when you need me there  
__With you I'll always share  
__Because__  
_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be a friend  
__Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
__Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we'll still have each other  
__You can stand under my umbrella  
__You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh~__  
_

(Pai)  
_~You're becoming a dream to me  
__Fairytale fantasy  
__Nothing can ever compare  
__An image to my memory  
__Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
__A vision on a magazine  
__That's when I'll be there  
__It's something we both share  
__Because__  
_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__You know I'll be here forever  
__Although it's a lot of rain outside  
__Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
__But you can dipout anytime whenever  
__I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
__I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
__Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh~__  
_

By this point Kisshu had now burst out laughing while Lettuce and Pai were singing.

(Both)  
_~You can run into my arms  
__It's okay don't be alarmed  
__Come into me  
__There's no distance in between our love  
__So go on and say my name some more  
__I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)  
__Because__  
_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be a friend  
__Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
__But you can dip out anytime whenever  
__I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
__I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
__Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
__You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
__Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh__  
_

_It's raining (rainin')  
__Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')  
__Baby come into me (oh)  
__Come into me  
__It's raining (Rihanna)  
__Oh baby it's raining (Rihanna)  
__You can always some into me  
__Come into me~__  
_

By the time the song ended, Kisshu was on the floor laughing so hard that he didn't think he'd be able to calm down.

"KISSHU!" Pai snapped at him. "You're DOOMED now!"

Kisshu yelped as Pai now began chasing around the Cafe and plotting his doom.

While that was going on, Zakuro decided to go next and rolled her eyes at the two 'immature alien bakas' plotting doom as she went over to pick the next song.

* * *

**Ok aside from Pai dooming Kisshu for laughing at him, what song will Zakuro choose? R&R to find out in the next chapter. And sorry, I didn't know what else to have Mint do after she was done singing. Anywayz, this goes to Semoka for the suggestion of Mint's song, and I hope you don't mind that I added Pai and Lettuce singing Umbrella by Rihanna (the Cinderella remix version). I just had to get that idea out of my head, and I thought it would have been funny if Kisshu thought that was funny and started laughing as they were singing. Anyways, I kinda liked the idea of a PaixLettuce duet with that song. Please, no flames if you don't like it.**


	5. Mew Karaoke 5 Zakuro

**Since I'm in a really nice mood today, y'all get two chappies in one day. Hurray! *throws confetti* This chapter goes to ****BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI for Zakuro's song. Arigato! Kisshu, will you announce the disclaimer please?**

******Kisshu: K! Mew Sakura doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of the songs she uses.  
Mew Sakura: Arigato, Kish! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 5: Zakuro**

While Pai was still chasing Kisshu around and trying to doom him for laughing at him, Zakuro was now flipping through the list of songs until she found the song Price Tag and hit play and began singing.

_~Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea  
__You ready?__  
_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
__I wonder how they sleep at night.  
__When the sale comes first,  
__And the truth comes second,  
__Just stop for a minute and smile__  
_

_Why is everybody so serious?  
__Acting so damn mysterious?  
__Got your shades on your eyes  
__And your heels so high  
__That you can't even have a good time__  
_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
__Everybody look to their right (uh)  
__Can you feel that (yeah)  
__We're paying with love tonight?_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
__We don't need your money, money, money  
__We just wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
__Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
__Wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag.__  
_

_We need to take it back in time,  
__When music made us all unite!  
__And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
__Am I the only one getting tired?__  
_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?  
__Money can't buy us happiness  
__Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?  
__Guarantee we'll be feeling alright__  
_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
__Everybody look to their right (uh)  
__Can you feel that (yeah)  
__We're paying with love tonight?__  
_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
__We don't need your money, money, money  
__We just wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
__Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
__Wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag.__  
_

_Yeah yeah  
__Well, keep the price tag  
__And take the cash back  
__Just give me six strings and a half stack  
__And you can, can keep the cars  
__Leave me the garage  
__And all I, yes all I need  
__Are keys and guitars  
__And guess what, in 30 seconds  
__I'm leaving to Mars  
__Yeah we leaving across  
__These undefeatable odds  
__It's like this man  
__You can't put a price on a life  
__We do this for the love  
__So we fight and sacrifice  
__Every night  
__So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
__Never  
__Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat  
__Uh uh  
__So we gonna keep everyone  
__Moving their feet  
__So bring back the beat  
__And then everyone sing  
__It's not about the money__  
_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
__We don't need your money, money, money  
__We just wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
__Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
__Wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag.  
_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
__We don't need your money, money, money  
__We just wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
__Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
__Wanna make the world dance,  
__Forget about the price tag.__  
_

_Yeah yeah  
__Oh-oh  
__Forget about the price tag~  
_After Zakuro finished her song, Ryou had finally managed to get Pai and Kisshu to calm down since some of the customers were starting to complain about the two aliens who were trying to kill each other._  
_

"Pai started it!" Kisshu said.

"Says the one who was who was laughing at me and Lettuce, you little twerp!" Pai retorted.

"But it was hilarious!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough! Both of you are causing a scene, so knock it off already!" Ryou told them. "Now if you're going to do karaoke, then do karaoke. But trying to kill each other is definitely not allowed here at Cafe Mew Mew. Got it?"

"Fine," Pai said.

"Only if Pai doesn't doom me anymore," Kisshu added. "Hey Pai! You, me, and Taruto should do the next song! I have one in mind."

Pai sighs. "If it's _that_ song, then you must have bananas in your brain if you think _I'm_ going to do that one," he replied, after realizing that Kisshu was referring to the Numa Numa song.

"I'll tell Lettuce about your Thriller dance then," Kisshu said with an evil smirk.

"Fine," Pai replied sulkily.

* * *

**Yayz! Two chappies up in one day, because I'm just so nice. Arigato BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI, for the request. I know I probably made Pai and Kisshu act a little immature at the end, but it was funny. Anywayz, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto will be doing the next song in the next chapter. R&R**


	6. Mew Karaoke 6 Pai

**Another chappie! Yayz! Oh, and it'll just be Pai for this one incase y'all are wondering. This is for yoyowezy. Arigato for the request, I had fun typing it! ^_^**

**And I don't own TMM, or the songs I use. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 6: Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto**

"Oi, Pipsqueak!" Kisshu called over to Taruto, who was eating candy and cakes with Pudding.

"WHAT?!" Taruto demanded.

"You, me, and Pai are doing the next song," Kisshu told him.

"And judging by the smirk you're giving me, I'm guessing it's _that_ song, right?" Taruto asked.

"Yup!" Kisshu replied.

"What is _'that_ song' that you guys keep referring to, Kish?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Kisshu smirked. "You'll see," he said as he began flipping through the songs.

Pai just groaned. "Great," he muttered. "I HATE _that_ song. But does Kisshu give me a choice? NO, he has to blackmail me into things!"

"Actually Pai, I have a better song in mind for you to do now," Kisshu said. "After me and the pipsqueak do this one."

"Great , don't tell me it's _**that**_ song now?!" Pai groaned. "_**That**_ one's even worse than _that_ one!"

"Exactly! Which is why it's the perfect one for you!" Kisshu replied. "Actually, you can do _**that**_ one before me and Taruto do the _other_ song!"

"Um, I'm really confused now," Ichigo said, as her brain was literally getting dizzy from listening to Pai and Kisshu arguing.

Pai sighs. "You're not gonna stop bugging about it, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," Kisshu replied.

"Great," Pai muttered.

Kisshu smirked. "Well, I'm sure Lettuce would just _**love**_ to know about your Thriller dance then," he said.

"Fine! I hate it when you blackmail me like that!" Pai grumbled.

"Um... what did you mean by his Thriller dance?" Lettuce asked Kisshu.

"Nothing!" Pai told her, before Kisshu had a chance to say anything.

"Ok then," Lettuce replied.

"So is ANYBODY going to pick another song yet?" Ryou demanded impatiently.

"Hai! Pai is!" Kisshu exclaimed happily.

"NO, I'm not!" Pai snapped at him.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to doom me," Kisshu replied, smirking. "So now it's payback."

"You're such a little twerp!" Pai muttered.

"Ok, either somebody pick another song or I'm putting the karaoke stuff away now," Ryou said.

"Fine, but only if you quit bugging me about it!" Pai told Kisshu.

Yay!" Kisshu exclaimed happily as he hit play on the song for Pai.

Pai sighs. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it am I?"

"Once again, nope," Kisshu replied. "Oh wait, there's one thing I forgot!" he added as he quickly paused the song.

"What is it now?" Pai asked, getting annoyed.

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and Pai was now wearing cosplay to go with the song. "K, that's better!" he said, once again smirking.

"Great, and there goes my life. Or what's left of it anyway," Pai muttered sarcastically, as Kisshu hit replay on the song.

Kisshu then slipped a video camera to Taruto when Pai wasn't looking. Taruto grinned mischieviously and began filming the whole thing.  
_~Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Gangnam Style  
_

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
__Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
__Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
__Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja  
_

_Naneun sanai  
__Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
__Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
__Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
__Geureon sanai~  
_Kisshu had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too hard as Taruto was filming, but he wasn't having much luck with that considering it was hilarious to watch._  
_

_~Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey__  
_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Gangnam Style__  
_

_Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Gangnam Style__  
_

_Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style__  
_

_Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style__  
_

_Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh~  
_Kisshu couldn't take it anymore and just fell over laughing at how ridiculous Pai looked._  
_

_~Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
__Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
__Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
__Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja__  
_

_Naneun sanai  
__Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
__Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
__Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
__Geureon sanai__  
_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
__Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey__  
_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
__Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey__  
_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Gangnam Style__  
_

_Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Gangnam Style__  
_

_Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style__  
_

_Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style__  
_

_Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh~  
_Now Ichigo found herself laughing hard too, along with Pudding. Lettuce was giggling a little bit. And Taruto wanted to laugh but he had to hold the camera still, but he was still grinning and snickering at the ridiculously hilarious scene._  
_

_~Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
__Baby, baby  
__Naneun mwol jom aneun nom__  
_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
__Baby, baby  
__Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
__You know what I'm saying__  
_

_Oppa Gangnam Style  
__Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
__Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Oppa Gangnam Style__  
_

_Eh, sexy lady  
__Op, op, op, op  
__Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh__  
_

_Oppa Gangnam Style~  
_As soon as the song ended, Kisshu and Ichigo were now laughing so hard at Pai being so ridiculously hilarious that they didn't think they could calm down now._  
_

"I swear you two are gonna die laughing one of these days if you don't try to calm down now," Ryou said, rolling his eyes at them.

"Hahaha! That... was... the most... ridiculously... hilarious... thing... I've... ever seen!" Kisshu managed to gasp out in between breaths.

"No... kidding… hahaha!" Ichigo replied.

Taruto had finished recording it and handed the video camera to Keiichiro before falling over laughing with Pudding. "That... was just... awesome... Kisshu! Best... thing... EVER!" he exclaimed between breaths.

"I... know... right?" Kisshu replied, still laughing.

"Pudding... likes it... too!" Pudding exclaimed between breaths.

"Well, thanks for ruining my life now," Pai muttered sarcastically.

"Hahahaha! Don't... mention it!" Kisshu exclaimed happily as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah! It was... totally fun... watching you... make a complete fool... of yourself!" Ichigo added as she also tried to get her breath back.

"You do realize I was being sarcastic, right?" Pai asked them.

"Not really," Kisshu replied.

"Wow! Who knew Poker Face Pai was capable of doing something like that! I mean I always thought he was just an emotionless, serious zombie!" Ichigo added, still trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

"I know! And it's always hard to tell what a zombie is thinking!" Kisshu added. "And 'Poker Face Pai'?! Haha! That's a good one, Koneko-chan! I've always called him 'The Zombie', but now I like Poker Face Pai! That's just hilarious!"

"Shouldn't there be a law on Earth against being overly-perky? Seriously, I think you two are high on something," Pai told them.

"Catnip!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

"Obviously _you're_ high on catnip, considering you're half-cat," Pai replied. "Alright Kisshu, what are you high on?"

"Nothing, I just think it's fun to make fun of you," Kisshu replied. "Ok fine, all I had were a few apples and strawberries earlier," he added when he saw Pai's 'you're doomed' glare.

"Hey, I like strawberries too!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

Pai sighs. "Right, I forgot. All fruit makes you go crazy, but thankfully it's not as bad as Taruto's sugar rushes though," he told him.

"I didn't know it was possible to get high off of fruit," Mint pointed out.

"For Kisshu, it is," Pai replied, when he soon noticed Lettuce was giggling.

"I'm sorry," Lettuce said in between giggles. "I know I probably shouldn't laugh, but I just couldn't help it."

"Great," Pai grumbled.

"Hey, Kish!" Ichigo said. "I just had a great idea! Since you had Taruto record the whole thing, we should go upload it on UWW so everyone can see it!"

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Universal Wide Web," Ichigo replied. "We could go over to my house, my parents won't mind. Well, at least my mom won't anyway."

"K, let's do it!" Kisshu replied. "You're coming with us, Pipsqueak," he added to Taruto.

"Fine," Taruto replied, taking the camera back from Keiichiro and teleporting with Kisshu and Ichigo to Ichigo's house.

* * *

**Lolz! I thought I was gonna die laughing while I was typing this. Arigato, yoyowezy for humiliating Pai! It was hilarious! Anyways, R&R. And the next chapter will be an intermission until Kisshu, Ichigo, and Taruto get back to the Cafe after they're done uploading on UWW. ****And NO, I was NOT high on anything when I did this. Unless you want to count granola mixed with peanut-butter and honey (I think something might have been in the peanut butter), which is what I had for breakfast today. I don't know why I needed to say that, but I just did.**


	7. Mew Karaoke 7 Keiichiro

**Ok, so I had to postpone the intermission part for this request. Gomen nasai for almost forgetting about this song, Semoka! But here it is now, so please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Taruto: And Mew Sakura doesn't own TMM, or the songs being used.  
Mew Sakura: Arigato, Taruto.  
Kisshu: Hey! I wanted to say it, you little pipsqueak!  
Mew Sakura: *sighs* You can say it next time Kisshu. There's no need to fight over who says the disclaimer.  
Kisshu: K.  
Mew Sakura: Anywayz, please enjoy this chappie! And gomen nasai if it's short, but Semoka requested it.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 7 Keiichiro**

Kisshu and Taruto soon teleported back in, along with Ichigo back to the Cafe.

"Back already? I thought you three left to go upload that video on UWW," Ryou told them.

"We decided to record _more_ people doing crazy songs first," Kisshu replied, smirking. "And you're next on my list of humans I want to embarrass, Blondie."

"If you think you're gonna record _me_ doing something crazy, then forget it," Ryou replied.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind me pointing out to everyone that there's a deadly poisonous piranha swimming around in your hair," Kisshu said, still smirking.

Ichigo suddenly burst out laughing at that. "Jeez Kish, where do you come up with all of that?" she asked him.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Pai told her, before Kisshu could say anything. "Where he comes up with stuff like that is beyond me."

"And I definitely do not have a deadly poisonous piranha swimming around in my hair!" Ryou snapped at him.

"Ok, this is just getting weird," Mint whispered to the other Mews.

Zakuro nods in reply. "Totally. I thought this was supposed to be karaoke," she replied.

"Well, I guess I'll go next if no one else is," Keiichiro said.

YAY!" Ichigo and Kisshu exclaimed happily.

Pai sighs. "Ok, what else are you on?"

"Still catnip!" Ichigo replied.

"I was just referring to Kisshu," Pai told her. "Catnip is obvious with you."

"You mean other than fruit? Peanut-butter," Kisshu replied.

Pai face-palmed. "Great," he muttered.

Meanwhile... Keiichiro had found the song he wanted and hit play. "Pudding, you and Taruto may want to join in," he said.

"K! Pudding actually knows this song!" Pudding replied.

"It sounds kinda weird, but ok," Taruto added.

Kisshu smirked and began recording it as Keiichiro, Pudding, and Taruto began the song.  
_~I'll pile on the candy  
__It's such a pretty sight  
__Makes the food taste dandy  
__But my tummy hurts all night__  
_

_I'll put in some ingredients  
__But keep the rest for me  
__I'm not just disobedient  
__I'm careful, can't you see?__  
_

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
__If the way is hazy  
__You gotta do the cooking by the book  
__You know you can't be lazy  
__Never use a messy recipe  
__The cake will end up crazy  
__If you do the cooking by the book  
__Then you'll have a cake  
__We gotta have it made  
__You know that I love cake  
__Finally it's time to make a cake~__  
_

Kisshu eventually had to let Ichigo continue filming as he suddenly burst out laughing at yet another hilarious song. Pai just sighed and rolled his eyes.

_~Making food is just like science  
__Will tools that blend and baste  
__And every fun appliance  
__Gives the food a different taste__  
_

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
__If the way is hazy  
__You gotta do the cooking by the book  
__You know you can't be lazy  
__Never use a messy recipe  
__The cake will end up crazy  
__If you do the cooking by the book  
__Then you'll have a cake  
__We gotta have it made  
__You know that I love cake  
__Finally it's time to make a cake__  
_

_We gotta have it made  
__You know that I love cake  
__Finally it's time to make a  
__You gotta do the cooking by the book  
__Cake~  
_By the time the song had ended, Ichigo had to hand the video camera to Lettuce as she was now laughing hard as well._  
_

"Let me guess, you two filmed the whole thing right?" Keiichiro asked them.

"Yup!" Ichigo replied cheerfully.

"It wasn't... as funny... as Pai's... but it... was still... funny!" Kisshu managed to say in between breaths.

"Well, I'm just glad to know everyone's having fun," Keiichiro replied. "And speaking of cakes, I think I'll go make some more, since Pudding and Taruto have been eating most of them." With that said, he went back into the kitchen.

"Do you think we should go upload what we have now?" Ichigo asked Kisshu.

"Not until I get to record at least either Blondie or Treehugger doing something crazy next," Kisshu replied.

"Forget it!" Ryou told him.

"And I'm not really in the mood to have someone record me doing something crazy at the moment," Aoyama added.

"How about I just record you hugging trees instead then?" Kisshu retorted, as Pai whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" he snapped at him.

"Just to get you to shut up for a while!" Pai told him. "And I think that's enough recording things for right now," he added, as he snapped his fingers and the camera disappeared from Kisshu's hands.

"Finally, I guess it's safe for me to do my song now," Ryou said.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm gonna go tie Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto up now until they can calm down," Pai said as he grabbed Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto and teleported to the basement of the Cafe to tie them up.

"Good," Ryou replied as he went over to flip through the list of songs.

* * *

**Hehehe! So what song will Blondie choose? Find out in the next chapter, I already got a request for it. Oh, and my idea for Kisshu being high on peanut-butter was because I was randomly hyper after eating peanut-butter earlier today. I'm just weird like that, ya know. And arigato Semoka for this request, sorry that I almost forgot about it though. Anywayz, R&R.**


	8. Mew Karaoke 8 Ryou, Zakuro and Mint

**Yayz! Another chappie done! *throws confetti and dances around happily* Again, thank you all for the reviews to keep this fun story going. So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. This was a request by konekokitticat that I haven't gotten around to doing yet, but here it is now. ^_^ Arigato, konekokitticat!**

**And again, I don't own TMM, or any of the songs I use.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 8: Ryou, Zakuro and Mint**

Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto managed to break free after being tied up by Pai, thanks to Kisshu still being able to summon his swords.

"PAI IS GOING DOWN NOW!" Taruto declared loudly.

Kisshu smirked and snapped his fingers, and the video camera appeared in his hand again. "And we can use _this_ to get back at him."

"Does this mean we're gonna go upload it on UWW now?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai!" Kisshu replied happily.

Taruto grinned evilly. "Hehehe!"

Kisshu and Taruto, along with Ichigo, teleported over to Ichigo's house to upload the funny video of Pai they recorded on UWW.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Ryou was now about to do the song Hero by Skillet, since Pai had tied up Ichigo and a certain green-haired alien down in the basement so they couldn't film him.  
_~I'm just a step away  
__I'm just a breath away  
__Losin' my faith today  
__(Fallin' off the edge today)__  
_

_I am just a man  
__Not superhuman  
__(I'm not superhuman)  
__Someone save me from the hate__  
_

_It's just another war  
__Just another family torn  
__(Falling from my faith today)  
__Just a step from the edge  
__Just another day in the world we live__  
_

_I need a hero to save me now  
__I need a hero (save me now)  
__I need a hero to save my life  
__A hero'll save me (just in time)__  
_

_I've gotta fight today  
__To live another day  
__Speakin' my mind today  
__(My voice will be heard today)__  
_

_I've gotta make a stand  
__But I am just a man  
__(I'm not superhuman)  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_

_It's just another war  
__Just another family torn  
__(My voice will be heard today)  
__It's just another kill  
__The countdown begins to destroy ourselves__  
_

_I need a hero to save me now  
__I need a hero (save me now)  
__I need a hero to save my life  
__A hero'll save me (just in time)__  
_

_I need a hero to save my life  
__I need a hero just in time  
__Save me just in time  
__Save me just in time__  
_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
__Who's gonna help us survive  
__We're in the fight of our lives  
__(And we're not ready to die)__  
_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe  
__I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
__Livin' in me__  
_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
__Today I'm speaking my mind  
__And if it kills me tonight  
__(I will be ready to die)  
_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
__A hero's gonna save me just in time__  
_

_I need a hero to save me now  
__I need a hero (save me now)  
__I need a hero to save my life  
__A hero'll save me (just in time)__  
_

_I need a hero  
__Who's gonna fight for what's right  
__Who's gonna help us survive__  
_

_I need a hero  
__Who's gonna fight for the weak  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe  
__I need a hero  
__I need a hero__  
_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time~  
_

Kisshu, Taruto, and Ichigo soon teleported back in as soon as Ryou's song had ended._  
_

Pai sighs. "Kisshu used his swords to untie all of you, didn't he?" he asked them. "I knew I should have made him hand them over before I tied you three up."

Kisshu just smirked, while Taruto still had an evil grin.

"Alright, what did you three do?" Pai asked.

"Should we tell him?" Kisshu asked Ichigo and Taruto.

"We might as well," Ichigo replied, turning to Pai. "We just got done uploading that hilarious video of you on UWW."

"Great," Pai grumbled as he teleported off to his lab.

Ichigo giggled. "Anyway, what'd we miss?" she asked.

"Only Ryou's song," Lettuce replied.

"Awww, and I didn't get to record it thanks to Pai," Kisshu whined.

"It's ok Kish, maybe Pai's hilarious video will become famous one day," Ichigo said as Kisshu perked back up and burst out laughing.

"Well it better become famous, otherwise we won't be able to make fun of him," Taruto added.

"True," Ichigo replied.

* * *

Meanwhile  
While Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto were busy being immature, Zakuro and Mint decided to do a song together. They were flipping through the songs until they found the song Popular and hit play.  
(Zakuro)  
~Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!~

(Mint)  
~You really don't have to do that...~

(Zakuro)  
~I know, that's what makes me so nice!~  
_~Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
__And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
__My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
__And when someone needs a makeover,  
__I simply have to take over!  
__I know, I know exactly what they need!__  
_

_And even in your case,  
__Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
__Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
__Follow my lead,  
__And yes indeed, you will be...__  
_

_POPULAR!  
__You're gonna be popular!  
__I'll teach you the proper poise,  
__When you talk to boys,  
__Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
__ooh!  
__I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
__How to fix your hair!  
__Everything that really counts to be...  
_

_POPULAR!  
__I'll help you be popular!  
__You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
__You'll be good at sports,  
__Know the slang you've got to know.  
__So let's start,  
__'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!__  
_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
__Think of it as personality dialysis,  
__Now that I've chosen to become a  
__Pal, a sister and advisor,  
__There's nobody wiser!  
__Not when it comes to..._

_POPULAR!  
__I know about popular.  
__and with an assist from me,  
__to be who you'll be,  
__instead of dreary who you were...  
__Well, are.  
__There's nothing that can stop you,  
__from becoming popu-ler... lar...__  
_

_la la, la la!  
__We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!__  
_

_When I see depressing creatures,  
__With unprepossessing features,  
__I remind them on their own behalf  
__To - think - of  
__Celebrated heads of state,  
__Or specially great communicators!  
__Did they have brains or knowledge?  
__Don't make me laugh!__  
_

_They were POPULAR!  
__Please!  
__It's all about popular.  
__It's not about aptitude,  
__It's the way you're viewed,  
__So it's very shrewd to be,  
__Very very popular  
__like ME!  
_

Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. you're beautiful!~_  
_

(Mint)  
~I, I have to go...~

(Zakuro)  
~You're welcome...

_And though you protest,  
__Your disinterest,  
__I know clandestinely,  
__You're gonna grin and bear it!  
__Your new found popularity!  
__Aah!__  
_

_La la, la la!  
__You'll be popular!  
__Just not quite as popular as ME!~  
_Just as they finish singing, a young Cyniclon girl the same age as Taruto and who's name was Haruka Ikisatashi decided to choose the next song as she went over and began flipping through the songs.

* * *

**So what song will my OC Haru choose? I already have a song in mind for her, so read and review to find out what it will be. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. -smirks-**


	9. Mew Karaoke 9 Haru, Aoyama, and Ichigo

**WOOOHOOOOOOOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!  
Pai: Seriously?  
Mew Sakura: -glares- Go away if you're going to continue being a zombie, Pai!  
Kisshu: -bursts out laughing- I think he's still mad about being recorded doing a hilarious song and then having it on UWW.  
Pai: And you're still DOOMED for that, Kisshu!  
Kisshu teleports as Pai pulls out a chainsaw to doom him and he teleports after him.  
Mew Sakura: -sighs- Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I don't own TMM or the songs being used in this fanfic. Haru is my OC.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke 9 Haru**

Haru was flipping through the list of songs, until she found the one she wanted and hit play as she began singing.

_~Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face  
__turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space  
__all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain  
__I remain, remain waiting  
__I remain, remain waiting__  
_

_Trains passing by me wondering why what's the point of all this now  
__I cannot move forward my road is back to black  
__even the time moves forward, my pain only grows stronger  
__and even if I tried so hard I couldn't see through that grey sky  
_

_Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that I let you  
__to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind  
__If I could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind  
__and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine__  
_

_Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face  
__turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space  
__all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain  
__I remain, remain waiting  
__I remain, remain waiting~__  
_

"Wow, who knew she could sing so well even though she's tried to kill me in the past for always rejecting you," Ichigo whispered to Kisshu.

"See, what'd I tell ya? She's not really as bad as she seems once you get to know her," Kisshu replied smirking.

_~The letter said "I'm okay" I wonder if you saw through  
__those lies of blurred out writing, when you read it to yourself  
__and I wonder, is she like me, is she stupid naive and weak  
__what your up to now days anyway - as I cross the railways__  
_

_Would've been better hadn't I met you, it pains me to know that I let you  
__to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind  
__If I could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind  
__and even if we tried to make it alright - I doubt it would be fine__  
_

_Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face  
__turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space  
__all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain  
__I remain, remain waiting  
__I remain, remain waiting__  
_

_Morning rays of sun shine through the window lighting up my face  
__turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space  
__all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain  
__I remain, remain waiting__  
_

_Under trees above you called me your then whispered in my ear  
__"I'll be here" I felt you near but time makes truth to disappear  
__broken heart frozen in winter wind so long ago but still  
__I remain, remain waiting  
__I remain waiting for Spring~__  
_

When she was finished singing, Aoyama decided to go next since he didn't get to pick a song yet. He began flipping through the songs, until he found Kung Fu Fighting and hit play.

"Great, somebody kill me if Treehugger starts singing," Kisshu muttered.

Ichigo and Haru giggled.

(Aoyama)  
_~Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
__Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
__Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
__Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah__  
_

_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
__Those kicks were fast as lightning  
__In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
__But they fought with expert timing__  
_

_There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
__They were chopping them up  
__They were chopping them down  
__It's an ancient Chinese art  
__And everybody knew their part  
__From a fainting, to a slip  
__And a kickin' from the hip  
__Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
__Those kicks were fast as lightning  
__In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
__But they fought with expert timing~__  
_

"Gah! Can't... take it anymore!" Kisshu finally said, covering his ears as he teleported off somewhere until the treehugger was done singing.

"Jeez, Kish," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I don't blame him though," Haru agreed. "I hate Aoyuck too." She rudely stuck her tongue out at Aoyama as he was still singing.

_~There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong  
__He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
__We took the bow and made a stand  
__Started swaying with the hand  
__A sudden motion made me skip  
__Now we're into a brand new trip__  
_

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
__Those kids were fast as lightning  
__In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
__But they did it with expert timing__  
_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha  
__Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha  
__Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha  
__Keep on, keep on, keep on  
__Sure enough  
__Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
__Those kicks were fast as lightning  
__In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
__Make sure you have expert timing  
__Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning...~__  
_

When the song had _finally_ ended, Kisshu suddenly teleported back in and punched Aoyama in the face. "How's that for kung fu fighting, Treehugger?!" he said, as Aoyama now had two black eyes.

"What was that for?!" Aoyama demanded. "It was just a song!"

"It's just annoying to hear treehugging people sing!" Kisshu snapped at him.

"Yay! Aoyuck now has two black eyes!" Haru cheered. "Punch him in the nose next so he'll have a bloody nose too, oniichan!"

"If you start fighting, I'm putting the karaoke stuff away," Ryou told them.

"Kish, would another song from me make you feel better?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Kisshu perked back up. "K! At least your songs are better than Treehugger's," he replied as Ichigo giggled and began flipping through the songs again.

She found the song Perfect Two by Auburn and hit play.

_~Oh, oh.  
__Yeah, yeah,__  
_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
__You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
__You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
__You can be the chills that I feel on our first date__  
_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
__You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
__You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
__Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'__  
_

_Don't know if I could ever be  
__Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
__And in time I know that we'll both see  
__That we're all we need__  
_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
__You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
__You're the smoke to my high (high)  
__And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)__  
_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
__And I'm the one for you (for you)  
__You take the both of us (of us)  
__And we're the perfect two__  
_

_We're the perfect two  
__We're the perfect two  
__Baby me and you  
__We're the perfect two~__  
_

She grinned over at Kisshu, who had now caught onto the song and realized why she chose that one. They really do make the perfect two when they were together.

_~You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
__You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
__You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
__You can be the heart that I spill on the pages__  
_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
__You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
__You can be as cold as the winter weather  
__But I don't care as long as we're together__  
_

_Don't know if I could ever be  
__Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
__And in time I know that we'll both see  
__That we're all we need__  
_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
__You're the straw to my berry  
__You're the smoke to my high  
__And you're the one I wanna marry__  
_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
__And I'm the one for you (for you)  
__You take the both of us (of us)  
__And we're the perfect two__  
_

_We're the perfect two  
__We're the perfect two  
__Baby me and you  
__We're the perfect two~__  
_

'_Koneko-chan, we really are good for each other. The 'perfect two' as the song puts it,'_ Kisshu thought to himself.

_~You know that I'll never doubt ya  
__And you know that I think about ya  
__And you know I can't live without ya__  
_

_I love the way that you smile  
__And maybe in just a while  
__I can see me walk down the aisle__  
_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
__You're the straw to my berry  
__You're the smoke to my high  
__And you're the one I wanna marry__  
_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
__And I'm the one for you (for you)  
__You take the both of us (of us)  
__And we're the perfect two__  
_

_We're the perfect two  
__We're the perfect two  
__Baby me and you  
__We're the perfect two~__  
_

By the end of the song, Kisshu pulled Ichigo towards him and kissed her.

"So does this mean you liked it?" Ichigo asked him.

"I loved it, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu replied, as Aoyama was glaring at him. "Get over it, Treehugger! She broke up with you, which means she's mine now!" Kish told him.

"Fine! Who'd want a freaky half-catgirl for a girlfriend anyway!" Aoyama retorted.

Just then, Kisshu teleported in front of Aoyama and had him pinned against the wall with his fist aimed at him. "Don't EVER say that about her again, or I won't hesitate to kill you! Got that?!" he snapped angrily, punching him in the face again and this time ended up breaking Aoyama's nose before letting him go again.

YAY!" Haru cheered. "Aoyuck has a broken nose now! Serves him right for messing with Kisshu-oniichan!"

Ryou sighs. "That's it! Where's Pai at, so I can let him deal with you?!"

Pai teleports back in. "You wanted me for something?" he asked.

Hai, doom Kisshu or something," Ryou replied.

Pai sighs. "What did he do that's worth dooming this time?"

"He gave Aoyuck two black eyes and a broken nose!" Haru said happily.

"I don't really see how _that's_ even worth dooming," Pai replied. "I'm going back to my lab now," he said as he teleported back to his lab.

"Wow, Pai's even more of a zombie than usual now," Taruto pointed out.

"He's probably still embarrassed about being recorded doing something totally hilarious, and then having it uploaded on UWW," Ichigo replied.

"Wait, you recorded Pai doing something hilarious without me?! And what's UWW?" Haru asked.

"It's Universal Wide Web," Ichigo told her. 'Where were _you_ at anyway?"

"Uh... nowhere special," Haru replied, blushing.

Kisshu smirks. "She has a boyfriend," he teased after reading her mind.

"I-I-I do not!" Haru stammered, her face turning red.

"Jeez Haru, you're worse than Pai with Lettuce," Kisshu told her.

"Soooooooo, what's his name?" Ichigo asked her.

"Um... w-where just friends," Haru replied.

"Yeah, Pudding wants to know too!" Pudding added, as a boy about her age who was sitting at one of the tables walked over to them.

"Haru?" he asked.

"Eep!" Haru shrieked, spinning around to face him. "H-H-Hitoshi? What are you doing here?" she asked, turning a deeper red.

Hitoshi shrugs. "I just saw this Cafe here and thought I'd see what it was like," he replied. "I liked your song, by the way."

"A-Arigato," Haru replied nervously.

Kisshu was still smirking. "I knew it!" he said. Even Taruto was grinning.

Just then, something randomly kicked the door to the Cafe down and Psy (the original person who sings Gangnam Style) walks in. "Alright! Where's the purple-haired freak who tried to mimic my song and dance moves?!" he demanded.

* * *

**Lolz! I've been plotting this with yoyowezy for after Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto uploaded the funny video of Pai on UWW. Psy (the guy who sings Gangnam Style) randomly comes in and things start to get crazy. How will Pai be able to handle it? Well, find out in the next chappie. And I hope y'all enjoyed my OC Haru's song. The name of her song is called Spring, which is the English fandub of the original Japanese song Sakura by Ikimono Gakari that I found on youtube. It's a very pretty song. Here's the link to it: watch?v=mxNkfVYNjfI  
And if there are any Aoyama haters out there (which I'm sure there are) then you'll like the parts where Kisshu punches him in the face and gives him two black eyes and a broken nose. That was a fun part to do after Aoyama's song. And then I just thought Ichigo singing Perfect Two to Kisshu would be kawaii, since they already are kawaii together (or as the song says, the 'perfect two'). Anywayz, R&R to find out what'll happen to Pai after the crazy video of him was uploaded on UWW and Psy comes into the Cafe demanding to know about it. Arigato for that idea by the way, yoyowezy! Embarrassing Pai is hilarious! And there might be more Hitoshi if I get enough reviews for him.**


	10. Mew Karaoke Just Got Crazy

**Yayz! Next chappie is finished! Pai's never gonna live this down now. *laughs evilly*  
Pai: And you're DOOMED!  
Mew Sakura: You can't doom me! I'm the one writing this fanfic!  
Pai: -glares and teleports back to his lab-  
Mew Sakura: Sheesh! Zombies these days!  
Kisshu: -bursts out laughing-  
Mew Sakura: -grins- I'm just glad someone thought that was funny. Anywayz, I don't own TMM or the songs I use.**

* * *

**Mew Karaoke Just Got Crazy**

"Alright! Where's the purple-haired freak who tried to mimic my song and dance moves?!" Psy demanded after kicking down the door to the Cafe and walking in.

Everyone just stares at him like he's crazy, and Kisshu, Ichigo, Pudding, and Taruto burst out laughing.

"Wow, it looks like Pai's already becoming famous," Kisshu said. "It's too bad he teleported off to his lab not too long ago."

"So his name is Pai, huh?" Psy asked.

"Hai!" Kisshu replied. "He's my older brother. I can go get him so he can meet his first fan if you want."

Ichigo giggled. "Wow, Kish," she said in between giggles, as Kisshu smirks at her.

"Well, I'll be back with Pai then," Kisshu said, still smirking as he teleported to Pai's lab. He came back a few minutes later dragging Pai with him. "Here he is!" Kisshu said happily.

Pai sighs. "This better be important, Kisshu. Otherwise you're doomed for dragging me away from my lab for no reason."

"But that video of you we uploaded became famous really fast and now you have a fan," Kisshu replied.

"Kisshu, one again you're DOOMED!" Pai shouted at him. "And you too, Taruto!" he added to Taruto, who was on the ground laughing with Pudding.

"What about Ichigo? She's laughing too!" Taruto protested.

"Because I know Kisshu will kill me if I try to doom her," Pai replied.

"So you're Pai then?" Psy asked.

"Yeah... why?" Pai replied. "Don't listen to everything Kisshu says. He over exaggerates sometimes."

"Do not!" Kisshu protested.

"You shut up, unless you want to add to your doom!" Pai told him.

Psy walks up to Pai. "Nobody gets away with looking more retarded than me doing my dance with my song!" he told him.

"Kisshu was the one who blackmailed me into it," Pai grumbled.

"Hey, I only made you sing the song and wear the cosplay for it," Kisshu replied. "Looking 'retarded' was all your doing."

Pai glares at him for saying that. "You just doomed yourself even more, Kisshu!" he snapped at him. Kisshu just smirks.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I wanted to see Pai looking ridiculous too!" Haru screamed. "Why am I always the one left out of things?!"

"Because you were somewhere with your _boyfriend_," Kisshu replied teasingly, still smirking and causing both Haru and Hitoshi's faces to turn red. "But don't worry, I have a feeling it's about to happen again."

They all watched as Psy challenged Pai. "I challenge you to a retard off! Dancing _and_ singing!" he declared.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go back to my lab now," Pai replied, only to be stopped by Kisshu before he could teleport back to his lab.

"He actually accepts!" Kisshu replied. "He's just being a zombie about it."

"YAY!" Haru, Taruto, Pudding, and Ichigo cheered.

"I swear you're all high on something, I know it," Pai muttered. "And you're all DOOMED now!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can doom us later," Kisshu replied, smirking.

Pai groaned. "You're gonna make me do the most humiliating songs, aren't you?" he asked.

"If you're referring to Numa Numa, Thriller, Caramelldansen, and DDR, then hai!" Kisshu replied.

"I will absolutely NOT be doing Caramelldansen OR DDR, Kisshu!" Pai snapped at him.

Ichigo, Taruto, Pudding, and Haru all suddenly burst out laughing at the thought of Pai doing Caramelldansen and DDR. Even Lettuce suddenly giggled a little bit.

"Great, now you even corrupted Lettuce with thoughts of me doing those ridiculous songs!" Pai said.

"I'm sorry," Lettuce said after finally managing to stop giggling. "I know I really shouldn't laugh, but again I couldn't help it. Gomen nasai."

"So can I go back to my lab now?" Pai asked.

"No, unless you want me to tell Lettuce about every embarrassing thing you've ever done," Kisshu told him.

"You'd better not, or you're doomed!" Pai replied.

"I thought I was already doomed," Kisshu said.

"I meant you'll be doomed even more, moron!" Pai told him.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but aren't you still going ahead with this competition you started?" Keiichiro asked them.

"Hai, and Pai accepts," Kisshu said, earning a death glare from Pai.

"Alright then, the competition is singing and dancing," Psy said.

"Wait, can I get Moe and Miwa to come watch too?" Ichigo suddenly asked. "I'm sure they'd love to be here to see Pai make a complete fool of himself too." She got out her cellphone and dialed Miwa's number.

"_Ichigo, what's up?"_ Miwa asked.

"Miwa, do you think you and Moe can come over to the Cafe? There's something totally hilarious about to happen that you're not gonna want to miss," Ichigo told her.

"_Sure. I'll call Moe, and then we'll be right over,"_ Miwa replied.

"K!" Ichigo replied as they both hung up. "They'll be right over," she told everyone.

"Great," Pai grumbled.

A few minutes later, Moe and Miwa showed up and Ichigo let them into the Cafe.

"So what was the 'something totally hilarious' that you wanted to show us?" Moe asked.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Psy? I love his song Gangnam Style!" Miwa squealed excitedly, running up to him. "Hi, my name's Miwa! I'm like a huge fan of your song Gangnam Style! Can I have your autograph?" she asked him, holding out one of her favorite CD's with Psy's songs.

"Alright then, Miwa was it?" Psy said, taking the CD and signing it and giving it back to her.

"Arigato!" Miwa said, squealing happily.

"Oh hey, that reminds me," Moe said. "I just got done watching this hilarious video on UWW before Miwa called me to meet over here. I don't know who he was, but it was this guy with purple hair and long pointed ears and he was singing and doing the dance to Gangnam Style. I swear I nearly died laughing after watching it, it was just so hilarious!"

"What? He can't just copy Psy like that!" Miwa said.

Kisshu almost fell over laughing. "That would be Pai," he managed to say in between laughing. "Me, Koneko-chan, and Taruto recorded him and then we went over to Ichigo's house to upload it on UWW."

"Who's Koneko-chan?" Moe asked him.

"That's what Kish calls me, because-" she looked over at Ryou to see if it was ok to tell her friends, and he sighed and nodded. "Because I'm really Mew Ichigo, and I'm half cat" she told her two school friends. And after another 'ok' from Ryou, she even went on to tell her friends about the other Mews as well and about the aliens Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, and even Haru was included much to her satisfaction.

"Wow! So now you're dating one of the aliens after you broke up with Aoyama?" Miwa asked.

"Yup!" Ichigo replied.

"Treehugger didn't really deserve her anyway," Kisshu added. "Anyways, I thought we were gonna continue to humiliate Pai some more."

"Haha! Now I _totally_ wanna see that!" Moe said.

Kisshu smirked. "It looks like it's about to begin," he said.

"YAY!" Taruto, Pudding, and Haru cheered.

* * *

**I know it's a cliffy, but this is the first half of Pai's humiliation. The competition part will be in the next chapter. I don't know who should start first though, Pai or Psy. Yoyowezy or anybody else who may be reading this, I may need a suggestion for who should start first. Anywayz, R&R and I will be working on the next chapter. So TTFN, Ta-Ta for now. Until the next chapter anyway. ^_^**


	11. Let the Competition Begin!

**Yayz! Another chappie, and another part to Pai's humiliation, done! *throws confetti and dances around*  
Pai: Are you done humiliating me yet?  
Mew Sakura: Nope.  
Pai: Well, I guess you can be doomed now!  
Mew Sakura: What have I said about trying to doom _me_? _I'm_ the one writing this story, and _I_ decide who to doom or not! Got that?!  
Pai: Fine. *teleports to his lab to sulk*  
Mew Sakura: Anyways, I don't own TMM or any of the songs I use. Oh, and as for the "What's DDR?" question from the last chapter. DDR is Dance Dance Revolution. I hope that helps. Now onto the story, and leaves reviews at the end. ^_^**

* * *

**Let the Competition Begin! (starting with Pai, of course :D)**

"Alright, so who's going first?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"How about Pai?" Kisshu suggested.

"No, because I'm going back to my lab now!" Pai said. "And I know you're thinking of making me do Thriller, Kisshu, so forget it!" he snapped.

"No wait, I have a better one," Ichigo suggested. "How about Dynamite by Tao Cruz?" she asked as Kisshu suddenly burst out laughing. "What? We can still humiliate him with it," Ichigo protested.

"I know, but then I got an image of him with that song in my head and it was hilarious!" Kisshu replied.

"I'm not sure I even WANT to know," Pai said.

Ichigo giggled. "That does sound funny!" she said. "Dynamite by Tao Cruz it is, then."

"Absolutely NOT!" Pai snapped at them. "I'm going back to my lab now!"

Kisshu smirks. "Ok, then I hope you don't mind if I tell Lettuce about your Thriller dance then. Or better yet, everybody that's here can hear about it."

"You wouldn't!" Pai said.

"I'm going to," Kisshu replied.

Pai had to quickly put a hand over Kisshu's mouth to keep him from saying anything about the Thriller dance. "Shut up about that, Kisshu!" he snapped at him, when Moe and Miwa suddenly joined to suggest songs for Pai too.

"How about Tik Tok by Kesha?" Miwa suggested jokingly.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Wow Miwa, that was just hilarious!" she said in between laughing.

Miwa giggled. "I try," she replied.

"Can I go back to my lab now?" Pai asked, sulkily.

"Not until you agree to the song," Kisshu told him.

"You mean the one Ichigo suggested, or the really stupid one her friend suggested?" Pai asked.

"Dynamite, of course!" Ichigo replied. "Miwa was just joking when she suggested Tik Tok." Miwa giggled again.

Pai sighs. "Can I trust you NOT to record it this time?"

Kisshu snickered. "Maybe... I can't really promise that I won't record anything," he replied.

"Then I have no choice but to tie you up first," Pai said as he teleported Kisshu, Ichigo, and Taruto down to the basement and tied them up again. "Oh, and Kisshu, I'm going to have to tell you to hand over your swords this time so you don't use them to escape again."

"I won't have to, because I accidently left them at Ichigo's house," Kisshu lied.

"Really, Kisshu? Hand them over," Pai told him.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine!" He summoned his swords to him and handed them over to Pai, who took them and teleported back up to the main room of the Cafe.

"Is Pai-oniichan still gonna do a song?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, it's only fair since I missed the last one Kisshu-oniichan recorded," Haru added.

"Great, I should have tied you two up in the basement too!" Pai grumbled.

"Aww come on, Zombie. Please! It's not like anyone else here in gonna record you again," Haru protested.

"Haruka, I know you have a camera behind your back," Pai told her.

"Huh? Oh, this? I mean... whoa, how did this get here?" she asked.

Pai glares at her. "You're doomed! Now hand it over!"

"Nuh-uh! I think I'll keep it!" Haru replied.

"HARU!" Pai snapped at her.

"But I wanted to record the bugs here on Earth, since we don't have any bugs on our planet," Haru lied, trying to look innocent.

"So is anyone going to do another song, or do I have to put the karaoke stuff away now?" Ryou said.

"Pai's doing another song!" Haru replied cheerfully, as she was flipping through the songs and hit play on Dynamite by Tao Cruz.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it now!" Pai grumbled, as the song began.

Haru smirked and began recording while he wasn't looking.

_~I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
__I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
__I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
__Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands__  
_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
__And it goes on and on and on...__  
_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
__Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!__  
_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
__We gon' go all night,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!  
__'Cause I told you once,  
__Now I told you twice,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!~__  
_

While that was going on, Moe and Miwa stole Kisshu's swords back from Pai and went down into the basement to untie Kisshu, Ichigo, and Taruto.

_~I came to move, move, move, move  
__Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
__I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
__Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do__  
_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
__And it goes on and on and on...__  
_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
__Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!__  
_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
__We gon' go all night,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!  
__'Cause I told you once,  
__Now I told you twice,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!~__  
_

Moe and Miwa soon come back up with Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto.

"Wow, so who finally got Pai to do it?" Kisshu asked.

"Haru did," Moe replied. "She even had to lie to him about the camera she was hiding from him."

"Yup, that's Haru for ya," Kisshu said as he fell over laughing.

_~I'm gonna take it all,  
__I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
__Higher over all,  
__I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
__Cause I, I, I believe it,  
__And I, I, I I just want it all...  
__I just want it all...  
__I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
__Hands, hands in the air!  
__Put your hands in the air!__  
_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
__Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!__  
_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
__We gon' go all night,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!  
__'Cause I told you once,  
__Now I told you twice,  
__We gon' light it up,  
__Like it's dynamite!~__  
_

After the song ended, Kisshu, Ichigo, Haru, Taruto, Pudding, Moe, and Miwa were on the floor laughing.

Pai glared over at them. "I'm not sure I even WANT to know how you got untied this time."

"Because Moe and Miwa were watching you take us to the basement to tie us up," Ichigo replied. "Jeez, Pai! You're so predicable!"

"You're all DOOMED!" Pai shouted as he got out a chainsaw.

Ryou whacked him over the head. "Seriously? Put the chainsaw away before you start scaring away customers. And that's enough dooming now."

Pai sighed and put the chainsaw away. "I'll be in my lab now if anyone needs me. Karaoke is now EVIL!" he said, sulkily before teleporting out.

"Do you think we overdid it while we were humiliating him?" Moe suddenly asked.

"No, it was too hilarious!" Kisshu replied, who was still on the floor laughing with Ichigo, Haru, Taruto, and Pudding.

"Well I guess it's Psy's turn now, if the competition is still going," Miwa said.

"Awww, but _**that**_ song is only hilarious when Pai does it," Kisshu complained.

"Well I'll have you know that it is _my_ song, kid," Psy told him.

"Can I rearrange your mind to make it Pai's song instead?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Psy replied.

"Awww! But-" Kisshu began to protest, when Zakuro whacked him over the head.

"Knock it off already!" Zakuro told him. "Seriously, don't you have any respect for celebrities and famous singers?"

"Not when it's someone who won't let Pai have his song," Kisshu replied.

"Correction, it's _my_ song," Psy said.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Can we just continue already?" Mint impatiently asked.

* * *

**Ok, I don't know how long the competition between Pai and Psy should be, so I'm gonna need ideas and suggestions for it. Song suggestions are still helpful too. ****I just randomly wanted to humiliate Pai with the song Dynamite for this one. Lolz! **Anywayz, R&R and I'll be working on the next chapter.


	12. Author's note

**Ok, so apparently yesterday I just learned that songfics aren't allowed on fanfiction after I posted two songfics recently (Ichigo is Kisshu's Inspiration, and Ichigo is Enchanted by Kisshu) that I had to end up taking down. **** *grumbles something incoherent about fanfiction being unfair* Anyway, I'll still be continuing Mew Mew Karaoke as long as it doesn't get ratted out or anything just because it has songs in it. You all had great reviews so far for this fanfic, and I loved all of your requests for the songs. Even if I didn't know some of the songs, I still had fun writing this for every request I that got. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me to keep continuing, and if anyone would still like me to continue with the competition between Pai and Psy, that's fine as long as we don't get this story ratted out for having songs in it. I put my heart and soul into this fanfic and I would really like to continue.**

**C4tty24**

**kisshuismylife**

**Konekokitticat**

**KisshuObsession**

**Semoka**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins**

**KawaiiPuddingxTaruTaruKawaii**

**Mew Winter**

**Mew Ichigo14**

**Animelover80**

**BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI**

**yoyowezy**

**Mew Emzie**

**Mew Cupcake**

**OkamiAmaterasuLover**

**LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**songz**

**And many Guest reviews as well**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews to support this fanfic. I will still be continuing this if you still want more, but only as long as it doesn't get ratted out for having songs in it because I would still love to continue the competition between Pai and Psy. Anywayz, yeah I just thought I'd point that out about my songfics (and songfics in general, incase anybody was unaware of that). And again, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm still going to continue this, so don't worry.  
****Mew Sakura =^.^= Nya!~****  
**

**Kisshu: Aww! But I'm not done humiliating Pai yet.**

**Mew Sakura: I know Kish, but it's the rules of fanfiction.**

**Kisshu: Well the rules stink! Can I destroy them?**

**Mew Sakura: No, because then I might get in trouble for it and possibly lose my profile. And then I'd blame you for it.**

**Kisshu: *droops* Awww!**

**Mew Sakura: *sighs* We can still humiliate Pai, Kisshu. Just as long as this story stays safe from being ratted out.**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Mew Sakura: Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews so far, and I will try to have another chapter up soon. Nya!~**


End file.
